Shattered
by Jessiejames
Summary: Beastmaster has decided she is fed up with Linatachi and gives Xellos an order. What is it? That is a secret! Warning: Character Deaths! One shot Sorry minna


Shattered: It All Falls Down Part 1 of ?

By Jessiejames

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers in any way, shape or form. It belongs to Rui Araizumi, Hajime Kanzaka, Kadokawa Shoten, TV TOKYO, SOFTX, and Software Sculptors. I do own the plot though.

Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think. All you fans out there please don't kill me. I hate myself for who I'm having killed as it is. This is a one-shot.

There was nothing to signal the change from night to day on Wolfpack Island. It was perpetually dark there, something Xellos had noticed immediately after he had been created. Now though, was not the time to let his mind wander, his mistress had summoned him and it was important for him to hurry. As he reached the inner sanctum of his mistress the door swung open to admit him. He strode forward and bowed before the throne that held Greater Beastmaster Zelas Mettalium. Motioning for him to stand, the seeming woman began to speak.

"Xellos, I believe it is time for us to teach the humans that were your companions why Mazoku should be feared."

"What would you have me do, my mistress?" A crystal was suspended between them and suddenly flickered to life. Within was an image of Lina Inverse and company.

Zelas pointed to one of the figures as it walked towards one of the other images. "I want that one dead. Kill that one and the others will fall easily." He bowed at the waist and waited until he was dismissed. As soon as he was out of the room, Xellos teleported to a spot he knew for sure was unguarded by his mistress' other minions. Amethyst eyes opened; they flashed for a moment with regret and then the emotion was gone and so was Xellos.

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Seyruun. Birds sang and children's laughter could be heard. The same joy was felt within the palace as friends reunited after several months apart. The palace resounded with the sound of rushing footsteps as the princess that dwelt there hurried to greet her friends. A blur of light blue and black passed the guards returning from patrol and they laughed quietly. It had been quite awhile since anyone had seen the princess this excited. As Amelia hurried past the guards chuckling to themselves, she must have cut quite a figure dashing about as she was.

Outside in the courtyard Lina Inverse, sorcery genius extraordinaire, was getting bored…and hungry. Those who knew her could tell you that this was not a good situation. A bored and hungry Lina tended to blow things up. Either that or take it out on whomever was closest to her. This tended to mean that Gourry would end up with bruises if he was nearest and Lina would end up with bruises if she hit Zelgadis (who was a chimera made up out of a stone golem, brau demon, and human).

"Okay, that's it. I've had it! Fire-!"

"Lina-san, where are you?"

"Amelia? We're over here" Lina jumped up and down waving her hand to beckon the petite princess over.

"You know Zel, it's a good thing Lina's flat chested, she could hurt herself doing that." Zelgadis sweatdropped as Lina stopped midleap and whirled on Gourry.

"What did you just say yogurt brains?" Zelgadis quickly (and wisely) moved away from the blond swordsman. Before Gourry could so much as move out of range Lina was already chanting a familiar spell.

"Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. **FIREBALL**!" Amelia reached the scene just in time to watch as Gourry went flying across the horizon. Turning to the chimera who was smirking at the moment she asked the question that always followed a Gourry flight incident.

"What was it this time Zelgadis-san? A comment on how he forgot something she said or was it something about her chest size?"

"It was the usual chest size gag that is always used in these things."

"Oh, okay." The princess turned her attention to the petite red head, who was still quite upset about being made to wait for so long. Lina opened her mouth to yell at Amelia for keeping them, but the younger girl was quicker.

"Lunch is ready minna-san. Come on in and I'll lead you all to the main dining hall." Zelgadis had to smile to himself at that. Not many people could get away with keeping Lina hungry and bored, Amelia had just managed to do both. Turning he followed the others into the palace of Seyruun.

Xellos had of course, observed everything that took place. He had chuckled at Lina fireballing Gourry and enjoyed the pain that emanated from the swordsman. Unfortunately for him that had not lasted long, as nausea overwhelmed him from the surge of admiration that Zelgadis had felt for Amelia. He would wait to strike at the opportune moment. Little did he know that the perfect opportunity would soon present itself.

After lunch as Lina and Gourry were stretching, Amelia suggested a walk outside of the city walls. Everyone agreed and all thought it would be a great way to work off the feast the royal cooks had prepared. Amelia went up to her apartment to change into her travel outfit so that no one would be able to recognize her outside of the city and soon rejoined the others outside of the palace. Lina and Gourry walked beside one another, as did Zel and Amelia. There was a forest ahead that had a clearing which would be perfect for the picnic that Amelia had planned for her friends and that a few of the servants were bringing along.

Xellos decided he would act when the four friends reached the clearing chosen for the picnic. He followed the group on the astral plane so that nobody would detect him and pondered a question that had been bothering him for a couple of hours. How would the others react to the death? Xellos knew that at least one of the other three would try to kill him. Actually, he was quite sure all three of the remaining group would try to kill him. They would then move on to destroying his mistress. As much as he didn't want to kill any of his former companions, he had to do as he was ordered. The group arrived at the clearing and Xellos put his plan into action.

Amelia had moved to the front of the group to lead her friends in the right direction towards the clearing. She instructed her servants to arrange the feast and after that was done to return to the castle. Amelia ushered everyone forward and as she was about to take her seat, something blurred through the tree line just within her line of sight. Curious as to what she had just seen Amelia took a few steps forward. Zelgadis was the only that noticed her slip away and decided to keep an eye on her to make sure no trouble befell the princess. Xellos saw that Amelia had slipped away from the others, so he made it look like there was an injured animal in the brush. As Amelia drew closer Xellos struck.

A shiver ran done Zelgadis' spine as he scanned the area for Amelia. Panic set in as he tried to force himself to calm down enough to sound casual as he made his observations known to Lina and Gourry.

"Lina, I don't know if you've noticed this, but Amelia has been gone for a long time. I think we should go look for her."

"Don't worry Zel Amelia's a big girl. She can…" Lina couldn't finish her sentence because at that exact moment a scream broke the silence of the forest. The three friends leapt to their feet and took off at a run. Zelgadis called Amelia's name, frantic to find the young woman he had come to care for. Using all of the demonic senses granted to him, Zel reached a decision, he poured all of his chimeric speed into his legs and dashed to the northeast in the hopes of finding Amelia.

Xellos had dragged Amelia towards the tiny brook that was hidden deep within the forest. He used his staff to make shallow cuts in the young princess' skin. Amelia cried out in pain and terror as Xellos once again used his staff to rip open a new gash in her clothes and make her bleed just a little bit more.

"How could you Xellos-san, we were companions. Friends. Why are you doing this to me? Why?"

"Its nothing personal Amelia-san, I'm just doing what my mistress ordered me to do." Another voice soon broke the silence that once again reigned.

"Get away from her you damned Mazoku! Astral Vine!" Zelgadis had arrived on the scene and had unsheathed his sword. He blurred forward, grabbed Amelia up and pulled her close.

"Zelgadis-san!"

"Amelia, get away from here. Go find Lina and have her heal you."

"Unfortunately I can't let her go Zelgadis-san."

"Why not! Amelia's never done anything to you Xellos."

"That is true Zelgadis-san, but as to why…sore wa himitsu desu!"

With this said he teleported between the two and grabbed Amelia. Lina and Gourry arrived in time to witness Zel launch an attack against Xellos weaving in and out and striking at the Trickster Priest with his sword, only to end striking Xellos' staff. Lina was furious at being left out of the fight and launched a fireball in Xellos' direction. Gourry drew his own sword and came to stand beside Lina.

"Xellos, what in the nine hells do you think you're doing with Amelia?"

"As I explained to Zelgadis-san, Lina-san…sore wa himitsu desu." Lina looked to Amelia to get an answer out of her, but the princess was gagged and apparently unconscious. Lina nodded to Gourry giving him the signal that they were going to fight and the battle for Amelia began again in earnest.

Two hours later the three friends were exhausted and no closer to winning back Amelia from Xellos and he knew it. The general/priest floated towards the princess slowly, purposefully stalking her as a new way to torture Zelgadis. He paused and hovered just above Amelia leg and then raised his staff and thrust downward. Amelia came awake screaming in pain and anguish that were so loud that the cries of her companions were drowned out. Xellos grinned as the pain, anguish, and other negative emotions entered his body. Zelgadis raced to Amelia's side and Xellos' eyes cracked open.

"Well as fun as this has been, it's time this comes to an end." That being said Xellos drew his staff out of Amelia's leg and as she whimpered in pain he drifted up towards her stomach. The staff plunged at the exact same moment that Zelgadis launched himself the last few feet. Xellos' aim was true and Lina shrieked when the staff entered into Amelia's stomach and Zelgadis hit the ground an inch away from the princess. The anguish in Zel's voice was a horrible thing to hear as he called Amelia's name. Lina turned her body into Gourry's embrace weeping bitterly at what had just happened. Zel pounded the earth beneath him with stone fists as tears slipped down his cheeks. He gathered Amelia in his arms and walked back to Gourry and Lina. He handed the young woman to the swordsman, then turned away fury growing in his eyes. "Keep an eye on her for me will you?"

Zelgadis walked away from his friends and back towards Xellos. An aura of blue formed around him as he murmured the words to his and Amelia's most powerful spell and he could have sworn that she was casting with him. Their spell: the Ra-Tilt. These are the words they spoke: "Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite. **RA-TILT**!"

Xellos' world became blue flame and he was in pain. He could hear someone screaming and he grinned. That was until he realized the screams were coming from him. The smile slowly faded and he was beginning to think he should have stayed on Wolfpack Island and sent some other Mazoku to do this job. That thought was the last Xellos would ever have as his astral body disintegrated. Zelgadis trudged back to where he had las seen his friends.

Amelia was breathing shallowly and it was an effort for her to keep her eyes open. She smiled wanly upon Zelgadis' return and he gave a small smile of his own. Gourry handed Amelia back to Zel and opened his mouth to say something, but at a look from Lina closed it again. The redhead pulled gently on Gourry's arm and suggested that they give the two some time alone.

"No wait, Lina-san, Gourry-san. Don't leave yet. I have something to tell you all. Over these last few years I have enjoyed traveling with you. I know that sometimes I can be klutzy and annoying especially when I give my Justice speeches and I want to thank you for always sticking by me." The two mumbled your welcome, turned and walked away. Zelgadis watched as the two left and turned his attention to the princess in his arms, a band of pink appearing across the bridge of his nose. Amelia flashed him a small smile and Zel gave her another one of his own rare smiles. Zel knew that time was against them and decided that it was past time to tell her how he felt.

"Amelia, there is something that I have to tell you. I've meant to tell you for the longest time, but I could never gather enough courage to say it. Amelia I…" Zel was unable to continue because Amelia had placed her hand against his lips. "Zelgadis-san, you don't have to say anything. I know how you feel about me." Suddenly her breathing became faster and then it stopped. Zel called out for Lina, who came running as fast as she could to aid in reviving the young princess. There was nothing to be done Amelia was already gone. Zel's entire body shook as it was wracked with sobs.

"Amelia, oh gods no. Please come back, I need you."

The End…for now


End file.
